<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me 💋 by TyiauniaHarris27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075523">Kiss Me 💋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27'>TyiauniaHarris27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, amechuweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yao who just wanted to experience what's it like to be loved asked Alfred to kiss him and to the shock of them both this kiss sparks something new to both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me 💋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>was after a meeting that Yao asked Alfred to come to his house as he had an important question to ask him. Alfred agreed and as promised he showed up to his house where Yao leads him to his room. As the two enter his bedroom and sit on his bed, Yao takes both of Alfred's hands and places them on his as he looks at him in the eyes with love and passion. "Alfred what I'm about to tell you may be the end of our friendship forever." Alfred who is confused but mostly worried about what his friend has to tell him gives him a reassuring smile in response. "Don't worry Yao, whatever it is you have to tell me I promise that no matter what we'll still remain the best of friends bro." Yao heart somewhat sinks at that but he quickly shook off the feeling and focused on what he's about to tell him. "Alfred, I have liked you for a very long time ever snice we met. And at first the feelings were more of admiration or a fondness of every thing that you do, but over time my feelings began to grow and change into something amazing and beautiful." Yao takes another deep breath before closing his eyes tightly and loudly confessing. "Alfred f. Jones, I love you and I would love to have the honor of you being my boyfriend!" Yao slowly opened his eyes and looked to see that Alfred was smiling and was shocked when he pulled him in for a kiss. When the two pulled away Alfred chuckles before whispering to Yao. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words. And now I can finally say that I love you too Yao." Yao looks at him with tears building up in his eyes. "You mean it?" Yao asked just to make sure he isn't imaging things or that this is some surreal dream. Alfred kisses him softly which Yao returns and when the two break for air, he hugs and says directly to his ear. "Yes Yao, I do love you." Yao holds onto him tightly as he kisses his face while crying tears of happiness. Finally, after so long he can find happiness in his long time friend, lover and eventually future partner. Their love will bloom into something beautiful and life changing in the near future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>